Flight 14 Down
by Secretlovee
Summary: a Senior trip to Puerto Rico, a plane crash, a missing captain and a mystery island with 25 teens what will happen, was it all planned? Non-Canon pairings
1. prologue

**Prologue:**

Mystery POV

I was sitting in the dark on a dirt floor, this is so not the way I was hoping the trip would go. I thought the worst thing that could happen was the plane crash but I was horribly wrong. I was starving and my throat was dry. I have no idea how long I have been sitting in here but it had to be more than a couple of days. I sighed I really missed my friends and my boyfriend ,but most of all I really hope they haven't been caught, because truthfully I don't know what is going to happen to me and I am terrified to find out. I jumped when the door slammed open and someone was pushed in they quickly closed the door after and the unknown person quickly stood and started banging on the door and yelling.  
"Let me out of here you jack asses" the voice yelled. Right after the person said that I knew exactly who it was.  
"Rosalie?" I said as she slowly turned around.  
"Omg I was so worried I would never see you again" she said as she ran over to me and gave me a tight hug. Then she quickly let go and said  
"What is going to happen to us?" It was the first time I have ever heard Rosalie's voice with a hint of fear in it and that scared me.  
"I don't know Rose.....I don't know"

**A/N: okay so should I continue……………**

**Review and next chapter will be up soon if I get reviews**


	2. flight gone wrong Bella POV

***Bella POV**

I was sitting with my in between my two best friends Alice and Rosalie. They were both chatting about how great this trip was going to be, I, on the other hand, was griping onto the armrest of my seat digging my nails into the material. I had my eyes squeezed shut and was trying to keep my breathing at a normal pace. I was terrified of flying and although Alice and Rosalie had spent the first 30 minutes of our flight trying to convince me I was safe, I wouldn't budge from my position until I was walking unharmed on the ground.

We had been flying for about a hour before I finally decided that maybe I was being a little paranoid and decided just to relax and take a nap. I started to get comfortable and leaned my head against Rose, since I was in the middle I knew she wouldn't mind, when I felt the plane jerk and my eyes snapped open.  
"What was that" I asked my voice full of panic.  
"Calm down Bella, no need to have a panic attack over a little turbulence" Alice said smiling obviously finding amusement in my panic.  
"Well I'm glad you find the chance of crashing and burning in the middle of the ocean amusing" I said  
"Geeze Bella you are a bit to paranoid, don't ruin my mood and just think about the beach and shopping and shopping by the beach" she said smiling. I was going to argue but I knew I was really looking forward to going to the beach. I was starting to calm down when the plane jerked again and started tilting forward and gaining speed.

"is it okay to panic now" I ask breathing heavily. Rosalie and Alice just nodded their heads. I was beginning to hyperventilate when the intercom came on

"This is your captain speaking, we are having some technical difficulties, so we need everyone to grab the life jackets from below their seats and put them on securely, and 'do not' I repeat 'do not' panic."

After the captain finished his message everyone started to put on their life jackets. After I got mine on I definitely started to panic.

"Bella calm down, everything is going to be fine" Rose said

"How can I calm down when-" I was cut off when the plane jerked again but this time there was no mistake we were going down.

Everything happened very fast after that. The lights started flickering off and on before they completely the plane started shaking like a washing machine gone mad and the oxygen mask fell out their compartments. I quickly put my on hopping it would keep me from hyperventilating but that wasn't happening.

Everyone started screaming and Alice and Rosalie each grabbed one of my arms. Rosalie's nails were digging into my arm but I was to terrified to care. I saw the flight attendants struggling to make it to their seats at the end of the aisle and everything was chaos. The plane kept jerking harder and harder and pretty soon the luggage in the overhead compartments, were flying through the air  
Falling everywhere. I heard Alice praying next to me and Rosalie mumbling about be nicer if she lived.

The plane started accelerating and the intercom came on again.

"Prepare for crash landing, I repeat prepare for crash landing"

The screams got louder before the plane jerked and everything flew forward and I blacked out.

**A\N: okay so I was going to put another POV in this chapter to make it longer but I changed my mind lol if I get some reviews next chapter will be longer and better**

**also I am not so sure if I want to continue this because I found a story called stranded that is similar in ways to how I planned mine but just a little so if you want me to continue this I need story alerts and reviews so I know people are reading and want me to continue the stories may be a little similar but I still have stuff planed that has nothing to do with that story so review por favor (please)**


End file.
